


line (n.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fun, Gen, like. an actual drabble, mebbe isn't what it seems from the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: A line in the sand had been drawn. Peggy and Jack stand either side of it.





	line (n.)

**Author's Note:**

> idk I can't write anything else rly?? I need to challenge myself xD  
> Anyways, creds to @em2mb for Gloria, which I think is such a fantastic idea, found here -https://em2mb.tumblr.com/post/142821931738/jack-thompson-girl-daddy

The line in the sand had been drawn.  
The game had been set.  
Peggy and Jack were eyeing each other.  
Daniel sat at the side, arm around his daughter. Gloria was next to him, minding her and Jack’s two youngest. They were daddy’s little girls through and through, trying to copy his stance as far as their chubby little legs would allow them to. He rolled his eyes at Edie, who was watching her mum and younger brother with some amusement.  
They picked up their buckets and spades.  
“3, 2, 1…”  
The Great Sandcastle Building Contest of 1956 had begun.


End file.
